


Look what I painted

by onlyatitagain



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ;), Bucky Barnes Recovering, Fluff, M/M, Post Civil War, Recovery, Steve is still a huge art nerd, They need a hug, and draws Bucky like every day, art metaphors, cheesey, from each other, its incredibly, so much of it, soldier bois, theyre both recovering, wink wonk, with their lips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyatitagain/pseuds/onlyatitagain
Summary: The one where Steve loves to draw Bucky. Bucky doesn't mind at all.





	Look what I painted

Steve had always been an artist. 

During the war, he'd sketch whenever he could and being asleep for seventy years didn't take that away from him. Especially now that Bucky was back, it was like going back in time to the "good days" when they'd sit together, outside, under an apple tree. Steve would draw whatever he felt like, sometimes it was the scenery, other times it was Bucky. He had plenty of old salvaged drawings of Bucky from those days. Of course, he had dozens of new ones too. One in particular (his favorite) was one he'd drawn while the brunette was sleeping on the couch. His long hair was everywhere, pieces fell gently in front of his face and spread out onto the couch. Steve wouldn't have passed up the opportunity to draw that even if he would be paid to do so. 

Now, he was laying in Bucky's lap, flipping through the pages of his recently filled sketchbook. He stopped every now and then to show his boyfriend a drawing, or if his flipping was suddenly interrupted by a comment from the other man. Most of those comments complimenting the work or asking him "why the hell did you draw me in that situation?"

Bucky liked looking through the pages, he had his hair pulled back into a bun just so it would stay out of his face so he could see better. That and he knew how much Steve liked when his hair was tied back. He was softly running his fingers through the blond's hair as he admired the art, he was always proud of Steve.

Steve turned to the last page, smiling at the picture. It was the drawing of Bucky sleeping on the couch. 

"That's a nice one, Stevie," Bucky commented.

He grinned and looked up at him, "You like this one, Buck?"

"Mhm," he responded tilting the book up so he could see the drawing better. "I like this one a lot, I must have been asleep a pretty long time for you to get this done so well."

"It was only a few hours," the blond mumbled and blushed lightly.

"It's beautiful, babydoll." Bucky leaned down and pressed a kiss to Steve's forehead. The both smiled at each other, enjoying the silence they shared. 

"I want to draw you," Steve said softly. It was a simple sentence with so much meaning. He wanted to draw Bucky after they had just made out for an hour and his lips were swollen and red and glossy. He wanted to draw him under the apple tree in their backyard when he was sitting there, eating one of the fruits while staring out at the rest of the yard. He wanted to draw him after they had made love, when his hair was stuck to his forehead and he had to pull it back so it wouldn't bother him as he lay next to Steve. Yes, he wanted to draw Bucky, but he wanted to _draw Bucky._

The brunette asked, "Why don't you, then?"

Steve held up his sketchbook, "Out of room." 

"We'll have to get another book soon so you can keep creating beautiful, sometimes questionable, candid art of me," He gently lifted the blond's head and stood up. "C'mon, let's go sit under the tree."

They walked hand in hand to the large tree, a few of the branches hung low enough they could grab an apple right off of them. And Steve did just that. He plucked the ripest looking one from the tree and took a bite from it immediately. He never bothered to wash the fruit after he picked it, claiming he didn't need to worry about getting sick (Bucky would argue that he still did it even when they were kids, it was just a bad habit). 

"You remember what always made you upset about coming out here?" Bucky asked, watching the blond take another bite. 

"What?" He asked after swallowing the bit of apple he was eating. He barely got his mouth closed before Bucky's lips were on his, gentle and loving. His eyes fluttered shut and he sighed, then wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck. 

Their lips separated and their eyes met, and Bucky answered, "I would never stop kissing you while you were trying to eat your apples."

Steve grinned and thought of all the times he had laughed and pushed his boyfriend off of him when they were out under the trees. Sometimes he really wouldn't have any of Bucky's bullshit and refuse to talk to him for the rest of the time (" _C'mon baby, don't be like that! I'm sorry Stevie, please just say something to me... do I really annoy you that much?_ "). Other times it would lead to making out, of course, Bucky favored this over the previous situation. He decided the first time he ever kissed Steve under an apple tree, his favorite fruit was either an apple or Steve Rogers' lips. 

"Well," Steve dropped his half-eaten fruit and placed his hands on either side of the other man's shoulders. "I think this time I'm more interested in you that I am with eating." 

"Must be my lucky day," Bucky smiled and leaned in to press their lips together again, softly, like before. 

Steve was always amazed at how gentle Bucky could be. He appeared to be tough and unapproachable at times, but Steve knew otherwise, he was the only one who got to experience him handling anything like it was a piece of art. In most cases, it was his body, Bucky would run his hands along Steve's torso like he was painting a river, and kiss him like he was filling his blue sky with clouds. His touch could either fill his stomach with butterflies or tighten his muscles with a vine. No matter how good Steve was at drawing, Bucky was an artist, and Steve was his masterpiece. 

Their lips moved like they were dancing, and Bucky felt like they were as his hands found his way to the blond's hips. They rested there, unmoving for the most part until Steve began to get a little more needy. The kiss deepened, the two fighting for dominance as their tongues wrestled. Predictably, the gentle kissing turned into lazily making out, not in a sexual way, they were perfectly content with this. 

"Buck," Steve murmured in between kisses. A soft 'hm?' from Bucky urged him to continue. "I love you, so fucking much."

"Language, babydoll," he teased in return, earning a playful smack on his flesh arm. 

"Even your inability to let me live down stupid things I've done and your cheesy old pet names."

Bucky chuckled and brought his metal arm up to rest his hand on Steve's cheek, "You love the nicknames."

"I beg to differ."

"That's not what you would say in the bedroom."

"Bucky!" 

The road to recovery was long and hard for the both of them, each dealing with different and similar things. With moments like these, walking down that road didn't feel so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at https://stuckshippingstucky.tumblr.com/


End file.
